


Show Me Your Stars

by gabewrites



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewrites
Summary: The TWRP boys roll into Chicago for their next tour stop with Planet Booty and put on an exhausting but exhilarating performance as usual. Their routine diverts from its usual path, however, when Phobos leads his friends to the rooftop of their venue to stargaze on a warm summer night.
Relationships: Doctor Sung/Lord Phobos (TWRP), Dylan Germick/Doctor Sung (TWRP)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: TWRP Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Show Me Your Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the TWRP Reverse Big Bang!! My artist (who made the piece that I based this fic off of) is my lovely fiance seb! (@katamari-starz on tumblr!) Thank you to Nat and Seb for organizing this super fun event and for planning more for the future!

Pulling into Chicago was one of those things that always felt the same on tour. Sure, a few buildings may have changed, different people walking streets, but that drive into city life always felt familiar. The crowd was wonderful-- almost always holding a few recognizable faces-- and there was always another weird restaurant to stumble upon that they could flip a coin on regretting in the morning. Though crowded streets and questionable choices to be made may have not sounded appealing to others, it was a strange second home to TWRP (and Planet Booty) whenever they visited. 

It was no different this time, and even Meouch smiled as they pulled into the parking lot across from the night’s venue. Dylan frantically waved from his van and Josh shook his head and laughed. There was nothing incredibly fun about rolling equipment and instruments to a stage and spending hours on sound checks, but they all carried at least some enthusiasm for the night to come. 

Sung was no stranger to performance at this point, and if he ever was, Dylan had pounded the last nail in on that project. No pun intended. Regardless, Sung loved engaging with an audience, it was what made a show for him. Every fan’s happiness sparked up and kicked him into gear each time he took a stage. The big smiles he shot at all of his bandmates and co-performers occasionally held enough power to replace the sun. He couldn’t fake a performance like that if he tried. He was sure that the audience could sense when he was genuinely feeling it, too.

Phobos bobbed his head to the beat of Havve’s drums and watched the movement in the crowd and on stage with calm amazement. He never understood how Sung got himself worked up enough to sweat puddles onto their stage-- other than learning due to Dylan’s influence-- but he always found it amazing to watch. He also found it amusing that half the crowd seemed to lose their minds when he threw in a pelvic thrust or swiveled his hips. There was a slight increase in disbelief and fear among the crowd when Meouch performed the same actions. It seemed that they didn’t expect that from him as much as they did Sung.

Every show was a combustion of energy followed by a sense of exhaustion and a need for rest. Anyone watching the concert would assume all the performers ended up going straight to bed after exerting themselves so strongly. It was true, however, that shows sent electricity like a livewire through them, so it took a moment to come down from the proverbial runners high of performance. Once they peeled off sweaty spandex and put away all of their equipment, there was still a bit of residual adrenaline pumping through their veins, and possibly some hunger. It was routine for them to seek out the closest place for a late band dinner before crashing for the night. 

They were debating between the shady burger joint they had spotted on the way in and raiding a convenience store when Dylan came by to wish them goodbye. Which he always did. Even though they were on tour together and would see each other tomorrow at the next show. “We are kicking this tour’s ASS!” Dylan seemed to possess an undying pool of energy to match the sweat pooling on his skin. Meouch looked at him skeptically, but he kept a smile plastered on his beautifully mustached face.

“Didn’t you have tour-cold just last week?” Sung barely held back a snort of a laughter at that and had to agree with Meouch. Tours always did the ass-kicking. They had all made peace with it, though. Sung figured that a stupid case of the sniffles wasn’t about to knock him out. Dylan wiped his forehead clean with a small towel before pointing at Meouch accusingly. 

Meouch rolled his eyes and clicked his bass case shut while waiting for Dylan’s retort. “That cold was nothin’—I’ve got tour fever.” Dylan snapped off his sunglasses with a laugh and hung them on his shirt, grin just as big as always while he offered a hug to every band member. Havve refused, Meouch went for a high-five, Phobos allowed a short, sweet hug, and Sung went in for it with enthusiasm. He embraced the fact that he and Dylan were always going to be the most disgusting after performing. 

Dylan squeezed him tight and Meouch fake gagged at the sight, averting his eyes and instead searching for a non-sweaty change of clothes. Phobos looked away when Dylan smacked Sung’s ass before finally releasing him and heading towards his own van. “Bye guys—” Dylan feigned embarrassment and took a sip of water. He offered a dainty wave and blew an obviously meaningful kiss. “…Bye Sung.” 

“You guys are gross,” Meouch complained. He didn’t really care, but he did like seeing how grumpy of a formation he could twist Sung’s face into. He laughed as Sung’s face went a little red, but focused most of his attention on pulling up google and browsing nearby restaurants. He was about to slide into the driver’s seat and start their van, but Phobos planted his feet in place and pointed up until he was noticed. 

It was Sung who turned around and questioned Phobos’s motives, shutting the car door through which he was about to enter. “What’s up?” Phobos continued pointing upward, now slightly to the side. Sung took a moment of silence to dissect his own confusion before realizing that Phobos was truly making no sense. “Yeah, the sky is up, I’ve got that—you don’t want to go into space do you? We’re all too tired for that, Phobs.” An unexpected sigh of dissapointment came from Phobos and he checked his surroundings before moving closer to Sung. His hands moved to sign, “On the roof—I brought food.” 

Sung nodded, then stopped, then looked up at the roof of the venue that they had just played. “The roof? Are we even allowed—” Phobos pivoted and started meandering slowly back towards the building regardless of Sung’s disbelief. Phobos must have had plans. It didn’t look as if Sung would be able to stop those plans. Instead of following Phobos, Sung opened the driver’s side door and shrugged at Meouch. “Kill the van—we’re following Phobos.” Meouch put his face in his hands, almost landing hard enough on the wheel to set off the horn. He really just wanted a damn burger at this point.

“Dude—I’m gonna starve to death and we’re following Phobos in the opposite direction of every food source—” Sung sighed and looked for how far Phobos had gotten. He was still walking at a leisurely pace. 

Sung began walking after him, turning away from Meouch and shouting back to him. “Well we can’t just leave him—and he says he has…food on the roof? Whatever that means.” Meouch reluctantly turned the key and pulled it from the ignition, hoisting himself out of the van with a disgruntled groan. Havve’s eyes lit up red at the news of a delay, but he didn’t pull a knife on their friend. This time. 

Meouch slammed his door and pressed the button to lock everything up. “Good—awesome—it better be fucking gourmet, Doc.” A confused silence still stood stagnant in the air and didn’t allow for much conversation. While Meouch and Havve slowly followed Phobos, Sung jogged up to him and attempted to ask questions. 

Some of his attempts included, “Did you have this planned?” “Is Meouch going to kick my ass for this?” “When did you find the time to plan a rooftop picnic?” “Are there tiny sandwiches because I will be so bummed out if there aren’t any.” Phobos responded to none of these inquiries as he began ascending the stairs that led to the roof. Sung still wasn’t sure they had permission to roof party even if they did just rock the venue. At least the air was warm enough that the wind blowing past them felt refreshing instead of cold. Sung felt an awful burn in his thighs from high kicking all night and then climbing an entire set of stairs.

The last few steps were slow going, but at the top Phobos pointed to a big picnic basket. There was even a blanket laid out on the roof for them to sit on while they looked at the stars. Of course this was Phobos’s idea. He always wanted to look at the stars. “ _ I just wanted somewhere for us to relax. Together.”  _ Phobos signed to Sung before the other two stepped out onto the roof and saw the set up. 

It was quite beautiful, to be completely honest, none of them could deny that. The warm light of neighboring street lamps and signs was enough to negate pitch blackness. The sky was full of stars and the moon was near-full and shining down on their little set up. Phobos looked up at the sky and smiled before making his way over to the blanket. He motioned for them to come over and sit with him. The sort of pouty, “pretty please” look that he had put on convinced them all to participate. 

It was revealed, upon Phobos opening the basket, that he had prepared a sandwich for each of them. He had thoughtfully made a vegetarian sandwich for Sung, procured two burgers for Meouch, a PB and J for himself, and something with motor oil in it for Havve. That was probably what he ate. Meouch let out an earth shattering “FUCK YEAH!” When the smell of a burger, still warm, hit his nose. He was immediately laying down on the blanket and unwrapping the gift of sweet, sweet, greasy goodness. 

Sung sat behind Phobos and laughed when Phobos leant back and into his lap. He looked content to be with his friends and his peanut butter and jelly as he closed his eyes and felt the summer breeze hit his skin. Sung couldn’t help but grin and let him stay right where he was. “Thank you Phobs-- for being thoughtful.” Meouch burped loudly after already decimated his first burger and spit out, “thamnk you!” with a mouthful of bread and beef.

Havve pulled a huge knife from his armour and began cutting his sandwich in half. Meouch watched him lovingly over his second burger while Phobos and Sung looked a little scared. The knife didn’t end up serving much of a purpose anyway as Havve opened his mouth, stuck the whole thing in, and sent it down through machinery and robot parts that not even Sung could understand. Meouch laughed at the oil dripping from Havve’s mouth and found himself already half-way through burger #2. Sung took a deep breath, ignored Havve, and looked up at the stars with Phobos. 

Meouch and Havve appeared to have some sort of conversation going on, so Sung turned his attention to Phobos. It was a slow slide away from reality and into their own little world, but Sung found himself laying down with Phobos after they had both finished their food. Phobos had his head propped up on Sung’s chest, his eyes flickering from the stars to Sung’s core. “We don’t appreciate the sky enough-- at least at night.” 

Phobos startled a bit from a half-asleep mindset to look up at Sung before focusing back on the stars. He pressed his hand right below Sung’s core with the message,  _ “No, we don’t. The stars are a beautiful part of space.”  _ Sung gasped for a moment when Phobos’s thoughts took a direct path to his brain. No matter how many times he did that, he would never get used to it. His core flashed for a moment as he adjusted to the link Phobos had created. 

“Very- I guess we just don’t have time when we’re touring to stargaze often.” Sung smiled and searched for constellations in the sky. Phobos’s attention was directed back at Sung’s core. The light glow of it touched his features with warmth. “How could we have time with all the chaos-- especially with  _ Dylan.”  _ Sung laughed at that and Phobos felt the vibrations from his chest. Sung could feel Phobos rolling his eyes. His mind travelled back to Dylan smacking his ass earlier and flirting throughout the show as usual. His head felt light, and warm. 

Phobos gently punched him in the stomach and giggled lightly to himself as Sung coughed and pushed him back. “Don’t act like you don’t like it!” Sung would have crossed his arms if it were possible, but he settled for thumping his palm into Phobos’s shoulder. “You watch.” Sung teased and Phobos lifted his hand to Sung’s chest once more, supposedly to convey a certain amount of jealousy. 

When Phobos’s thoughts hit his brain they said, “ _ Just because Dylan is hot doesn’t mean I’m not jealous.”  _ There it was.  _ “Who said I’m jealous of Dylan, maybe I’m jealous of you.”  _ Sung choked on his own laugh and let his hand fall to Phobos’s back, resting softly there. Their laughter calmed down into peaceful street sounds and the sight of lightning bugs flying past. They both tried to ignore the fact that Dylan probably wouldn’t mind the both of them flirting with him. A peaceful sort of breeze blew Sung’s hair across his face. Phobos mindlessly brushed it back to where it belonged and smiled. 

It was impossible for Phobos to ignore the fact that Sung’s core was shining just as bright as the stars around them, his cheeks tinted just a bit. Phobos carded a hand through his hair one more time for good measure then fell with a thump back to Sung’s chest. His eyes locked back on to the brightness shining from Sung. Phobos could hear Sung’s heart tapping lightly behind his core mixed with the sound of faint machinery whirring from his insides. The sheer harmony of flesh and circuit boards kept Sung kicking (and literally kicking), and Phobos found it amazing. It made his single pumping alien heart feel a little outclassed. 

If Phobos would have slid a hand under Sung’s shirt- in a more private place- he knew he would be able to watch wires shoot messages of light along Sung’s nerves. That he could feel and  _ see  _ Sung’s love made him evermore fond of the man that he was laying on at that moment. But he settled for the faint glow of circuitry through dark cotton and touched his fingertips to the edge of Sung’s core one last time. “ _ I see the stars in you,”  _ was all he said before continuing to stare, watching the light in Sung’s chest meander to brighten his core briefly. 

Sung tried to think of a response but realized that it wasn’t needed. He instead tugged at a few strands of Phobos’s hair and started to aimlessly untangle it. It was curling slightly, mostly from all the humidity that had been trapped in his helmet on stage, but he didn’t seem to care. Sung just stared at the stars and wondered how lucky he really was to share a planet with Phobos now. The blanket beneath them caressed his cheek gently as he shifted to get comfortable. He smiled when he saw Havve and Meouch stargazing on the opposite side of the roof. 

He didn’t notice how sleepy he was getting until Phobos managed to take his hand out of his hair and shimmy up next to him without alerting him. Sung only stirred when Phobos’s hand slid over his cheek.  _ “I think you could fall asleep anywhere.”  _ Phobos breathed the language up and through Sung’s nasal passage, sending it past his temples and into his brain. It was a jarring feeling that made his nose tickle a bit, but he opened his eyes and laughed softly. 

“Who, me?” His voice was audibly weighed down by fatigue, all of his running around finally catching up to him, but he still denied the claim. “I don’t sleep.” He yawned, and then smiled at Phobos with his eyes closed. He wasn’t sure how he was near dozing off on a hard rooftop with no pillow, but his tired self was sure of how to pull Phobos into a hug and hold him a little too tight. Until Phobos insisted he was going to be crushed and the hug loosened into a cuddle. His face was smushed uncomfortably into Phobos’s hair, but he made sure to press a soft kiss to his scalp.

Phobos squirmed just a little to loosen Sung’s grip and sighed. “Don’t bring me a blanket and tell me not to sleep on it, Phobs, that’s cruel and unusual punishment.” Phobos tilted his own head up to look at Sung again, surprised that his eyes were open at all. The same glow that lit his core was shining through the blue of his irises. Sung released Phobos and gave him a knowing look as he shuffled onto his side and kept staring. “Go ahead.” 

Sung laughed but Phobos looked away, trying to pretend that he didn’t understand. Sung grabbed his wrist and brought Phobos’s palm to his chest, allowing that hand to rest directly over the core processor of every bit of machinery within him. Phobos marveled at the power he held- at the trust Sung had in him- every time. Sung’s heightened empathy meant that every bit of positive energy was ricocheting back and forth between their nervous systems. Not that Phobos would understand, but Sung’s brain always changed from thought and spoken words to abstract imagery and sensation at times like that. Sung felt bubbling water and sunshine on his skin and saw beautiful fields upon fields to explore when he closed his eyes. 

Phobos drew in close to kiss his cheek, planting small flowers. His fingers brushed against Sung’s arm ever so slightly as warm, summer showers brightened the grass. A long, impossible to rush kiss to his lips sent a whirlwind of a breeze through tall grass and growing trees. A burst of the color orange painted the scenery when Phobos kissed him once more and held the back of his head gently. His mind finally faded only to color as Phobos continued to leave a few more kisses, dimming slightly when Phobos pulled away to continue laying beside him. The shock of dark blue skies and stars that reflected against the surface of Phobos’s eyes made Sung blink a few times. “I wish I could paint.” Sung spoke softly and grinned when their foreheads touched. 

Phobos looked confused until Sung pressed another short kiss to his cheek. “I would show you how- all the colors you give me.” Phobos realized that Sung must have been speaking of his thoughts when he was around. He couldn’t comprehend the sweeping fields and shapes trapped inside of Sung’s mind, but he marveled at them all the same. Phobos knew that, in his own brain, he imagined playing guitar on Sung’s couch, and setting up video games, and watching Sung make breakfast-- and he wished that he could paint that, too. 

Their tender moment hit a pothole when the dissonant sound of every knife stowed away in Havve’s secret robot compartments clattered onto the roof. But in Havve’s defense, Meouch had asked how many he had on him. 

Once the laughter at Meouch picking up an inspecting each of Havve’s knives died down, the relaxing atmosphere resumed. They all should have been sleeping; they all should have been preparing for the next stop on their tour and shoving themselves on the van. They all, however, seemed to understand that the moment of peace was more important. Phobos pressed a kiss to Sung’s cheek then relaxed into his chest. The soft whirring of his core was audible when Phobos laid against it. Sung had trouble differentiating his heartbeat from his core burning. He felt a spike of electricity shock up his spine. 

Sung couldn’t hold back his interest in what Phobos was listening so intently to. “Does it sound confusing in there?” He laughed quickly, more like a rapid inhalation of breath with a warm tone to it. Phobos felt the urge to smile when the vibration reverberated through his head. “I mean—I don’t even understand what’s got blood pumping through it and what’s got wires.” Phobos continued listening instead of responding, and Sung got impatient. “It’s a mess in there isn’t it?” 

Phobos spent another few painful seconds comparing the tick of Sung’s machinery to that of a clock before propping himself up on one arm to look at Sung. “Not a mess.” Sung blinked uncomfortably as Phobos’s thoughts entered through his eye. “Your body is a perfect example of harmony.” This was one of those times that Phobos wished he had access to the power of spoken words. He knew that Sung’s heightened empathy and outward reactions were more than proof that he was listening, but he wanted to express the volume which those words deserved. 

Phobos’s fingers curved around Sung’s bicep as he searched for new ways to send his thoughts through Sung’s nervous system. Sung swore that he saw light stream through wires and bounce off of circuits. He felt his muscles tighten and release with the current of thought. “Never have I seen a greater marvel of man and machine in one body. You take for granted the fact that you’re wired to feel beautiful emotions. Your strength is your connection to humanity.” Sung felt his face heating up, even though Phobos was talking technical to him. The way he was being spoken—er—thought to, made him feel valued. 

“You make it sound so fancy, Phobs.” Sung followed Phobos’s finger as it traced the line of wires wrapped through muscles in his arms. He ignored Sung’s attempt to self-deprecate. “I’m just a bunch of spare parts thrown together—it’s a miracle that I’m up and running.” Phobos flicked him on the shoulder and his eyes scrunched up into what looked like laughter when Sung said “ow,” softly and looked offended. 

Phobos ran his hand through Sung’s hair and took great pleasure in sending a message melting into Sung’s brain and circuitry. “You’re just as randomly placed as the stars above us. They wouldn’t create constellations if they weren’t put in the sky with purpose.” Sung fell silent as the words slid under his skin, taking their place in between loose wires and muscles. He looked at the sky and imagined himself in it. Space was the flesh and blood holding him together. The stars and planets were the machinery that made him into a solar system. 

Phobos wasn’t finished breathing self worth into Sung. “You wouldn’t be the same if you were missing just one wire, if your hands were metal, if you couldn’t feel happiness. But the world created you to bring hope. Happiness. Dare I say, funk.” Sung laughed at that and pulled Phobos in for a kiss, trying to hide the fact that he was close to crying. He didn’t know if crying was more of a human reaction to emotion or a mechanical reaction to an overload, but it didn’t matter. He thanked the world for his soft lips that were able to press into Phobos’s face and feel meaning there.

He would have said the words, but he knew that Phobos was able to sense his “thank you” before he could speak it into existence. 

Their foreheads pressed together and in a way it was more intimate than a kiss. Sung had to take a small yet gasping breath of air as Phobos shared with him a strong and yearning emotion. Nothing was stopping the two from kissing, from asking for some alone time, from holding each other so tight that it bordered on painful-- but it still felt impossible to get as close as they each craved. They were, in some ways, more content to marvel at the crippling strength that the universe forced them together with. 

Sung pulled away from Phobos’s touch and attempted to reorient himself before laying down. He settled himself in next to Phobos and looked up at the stars as Phobos did, hoping to find the key to some of that wisdom the guy seemed to have on tap. He only closed his eyes when Phobos’s fingers brushed against his own in the dark. His fingertips would have glowed simply from the contact if possible, but his heart skipped a beat when Phobos grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. The pathway that Phobos’s thoughts took through the wiring in his arm tickled a little, but he only twitched at the feeling. 

_ “What would you give to freeze time in a moment like this? So much happiness, satisfaction, but also serenity. Not even Meouch is bothering us. We are alone with the moon and the stars.”  _ Phobos allowed his other arm to extend towards the sky, pretending to pinpoint stars as if he were truly a giant who could grasp their power. He seemed almost sad, Sung noticed, that life wasn’t a constant corroboration of moments like these. 

Sung brushed his thumb over Phobos’s gently and sighed. He sometimes did wish that life was a little...simpler. Even his rambunctious self had to admit that touring took the life out of you for an indefinite amount of time after, but it also gave them a sense of purpose. “What would we do without all the bullshit, though, huh?” Sung laughed and Phobos elbowed him softly. “What? I’m serious! Right now, up on this roof, just looking at stars-- if we could do this all the time then it wouldn’t be special.”

Phobos emotionally retracted his elbow jab by squeezing Sung’s hand with understanding. “If life wasn’t normally so fucking chaotic, what would be the point of looking at stars and eating sandwiches-- you could do that every day in a perfect world.” Sung vaguely gestured to their now empty picnic basket and let out a deep breath. “You’ve gotta deal with Meouch asking you for food if you want to enjoy staring at a constellation, alright?” Phobos chuckled to himself and felt a little bit better, especially when Sung continued holding his hand so tenderly, with such care.

_ “You’re not as dumb as you think you are, idiot.”  _ Sung muttered a soft “hey” at the statement, confused about whether he was being insulted or complimented. He decided that he was being insulted. He was obviously dumb and deserved the title.

“I almost fell off the stage at least 2 times tonight, don’t question how stupid I am.” They both laughed and stared back up at the moon and all the other bright matter in the sky. It was surprisingly clear. It could have started downpouring, however, and They both would have remained just where they were. Content. Aware. Uncaring. Thunderclouds wouldn’t have been able to break through the peace. 

“SUNG. Sung. Hey!” Meouch finally yelled at them, kicking Sung in the shin and staring down towards their van. “Are you sleeping on the roof or are we going to find a bed, Doctor astronomer?” Sung winced at the noisy interruption and found himself clingling more tightly to Phobos’s palm than before. Despite admitting that good moments couldn’t last forever, he couldn’t stop himself from wishing for a few more minutes. Their hands remained together even as they sat up and took one last, good look at the sky reflecting off of them. 

“We’ll be down in just a minute- I promise.” Sung watched as Meouch brushed him off and already started heading down the stairs to escape to the van. Havve followed close behind. Phobos was slightly confused about Sung’s sudden contradiction, but he kept holding on. 

Meouch yawned and stretched himself out, looking back for only a moment. “If you fuckers aren’t in the van in five minutes I will find a hotel without you.” Meouch worded it as a threat, but the humor came through enough for a seasoned veteran of fake-grumpy Meouch to pick up on. Phobos and Sung both downright giggled in their sleepy, blissful state. 

“If I could give you this forever, I would-- even after what I said about the bullshit and the special moment thing-- you’d have the exact star in the sky that you wanted if I could do that.” Sung looked down and into his own lap as he spoke quietly, only a little above a whisper. Even while trying to avoid Phobos’s reaction, he felt a warm tinge of love and acceptance. His sweet tooth had an ache coming on any second. He wasn’t always that sappy and meaningful, so he blamed it on fatigue.

_ “I ‘d give up each star in the sky to make sure I keep you, Sung. You don’t have to bend space and time to keep me around.” _ Sung actually sniffled a little at that, blinking away a few tears so that he could honestly say he didn’t cry over how much Phobos would give for him. A bright glow shone from within his core, perfectly lighting up the small area around them and illuminating their features. No picture, or painting could ever capture the brightness that encompassed them on an otherwise dark rooftop, but they both strived to retain the mental image.  _ “I don’t need to look at the sky or lay on a rooftop every day.” _

__ Sung nodded and leaned his head against Phobos’s shoulder, trying to ignore the fluttery knot twisting in his guts when he spotted Phobos reaching a hand out for his core. The shock still hit him just as hard despite the preparation, and he could have sworn that a soft, warm glow must have found its way even out of his eyes. Phobos pressed a kiss to Sung’s head and let his hand rest on Sung’s chest even as it warmed. Sung’s pulse jumped as Phobos stayed put.  _ “Just keep yourself here. Show me your stars once in a while.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Pls leave comments and crap i love that shit.


End file.
